The Abyss Within
by SoftRogue
Summary: Durning the Silver Millennium there were 9 Senshi, yet Sailor Moon was not one of them...


The Abyss Within  
a Crossover Creator Challenge Serious   
Sailor Moon/Ranma 1/2 Fanfic  
by SoftRogue  
whiteb100@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer:  
Let the Die land where it will...  
  
A-6) Opening song: Turn on the radio (whatever station it's already on) and start writing!  
B-1) Pretense: Ranma is a Sailor Scout! (use Table AA)  
AA-1) Rei's fire reading was wrong.  
C-3) Ranma's entrance: Ranma is fed up with Nerima, moves to Juuban.  
D-3) Plot: The return of an old enemy.  
E-6) Ranma's fiancée's: Are an occasional comic-relief insertion.  
F-5) This story: Takes place after canon Ranma.  
G-2) Ranma was involved with (Scout Table) in the Silver Millenium (roll again).  
BB-12) Sailor Pluto.  
G-1) Ranma is involved with (roll on Sailor Scout Table)  
BB-13) Sailor Saturn.  
  
Save Yourself  
By Stabbing Westward  
  
I know your life is empty  
And you hate to face this world alone  
So you're searching for an angel  
Someone who can make you whole  
  
I can not save you; I can't even save myself  
So just save yourself  
  
I know that you've been damaged  
Your soul has suffered such abuse  
But I am not your savior  
I am just as f***ed as you (I am just as f***ed as you)  
  
I can not save you; I can't even save myself  
So just save yourself  
  
Please don't take pity on me  
Please don't take pity on me  
Please don't take pity on me  
Please don't take pity on me  
  
My life has been a nightmare  
My soul is fractured to the bone  
And if I must be lonely  
I think I'd rather be alone...(I think I'd rather be alone)  
  
You can not save me  
You can't even save yourself  
I can not save you; I can't even save myself  
So save yourself  
So just save yourself  
  
**********  
Prolog  
**********  
  
They say that if you look into the Abyss long enough, the Abyss will look back into you.   
  
Long ago; it seemed like ages, really; she would have simply dismissed such a statement as unimportant. After all, who really cared about such stupid things? But now...now she understood. She understood in a way that no one living could ever hope to comprehend.   
  
Or ever want to.  
  
It was cold way out here; so very cold. And dark; so dark you could barely see your hand if you held it in front of your face. And so painfully quite. But she stood there; she had no choice. She had sworn an Oath, she had made a promise that she would keep until she found release.  
  
She had no idea how long she stood there. Time held no meaning for her anymore. It could have been days...months...years, it didn't matter; it never did. She would stand there at her post for as long as she had to. After all, it was all that she had. Her Oath, her Duty; they were the only things that mattered to her anymore.  
  
There was nothing else left for her.  
  
Unable to stand it anymore, she began to scream. A gut retching, soul shattering scream. Tears began to stream down her face as she flailed at the Abyss before her with her powers in a vain attempt to drive it back. Her legs eventually gave out and she collapsed to the ground. Her frame was racked with sobs as she curled into a ball, her face slick with tears.  
  
Slowly, she dimly became aware of someone lifting her off the ground and rocking her gently. She was being cradled close to someone as that person lightly caressed her hair. The person was quietly muttering soothing sounds to her in a slow, steady, melodic voice.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and tried to see the person who held her so close. She couldn't see who it was, but something deep within her recognized the sound of the voice.  
  
"It'll be alright. It's Ok, I'm here for you. Shush, don't worry." the feminine voice said over and over again in an effort to reach her.  
  
"i...i can't take it anymore..." she croaked in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"You don't have to worry, I'm here for you." the feminine voice said quietly as she felt long, slender fingers gently caress her face in an attempt to dry her tears.  
  
"it's...it's too much...it keeps looking through me..." she sobbed as her body trembled.  
  
She felt herself being held tightly as the feminine voice tenderly said, "It's alright. I'm here for you. I won't let it get you. I'll always be here for you whenever you need me."  
  
"i...i can't...please...please help me...please kill me..." she begged softly.  
  
The fingers on her face cupped her chin and carefully raised her head. She then felt a light pressure on her brow. The light pressure then slowly moved down her face; pressing against her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, then finally her mouth. She then felt something slip between her lips and gently probe against her tongue.   
  
Understanding came then. There was something else that mattered to her besides her thrice cursed Duty. Something that the Abyss had made her forget about; but something that it could never take away. There was something that was worth living for. Something that was so important to her that were she given a chance to relinquish her Oath but loose that one important thing in the process she would choose to remain where she was for all eternity.  
  
She began to hungrily return the kiss as her arms wrapped around her savior...her lover...her heart. With a need born of desperate passion, she began to caress the back of the one person who meant everything to her. In response to her silent needs, she was embraced passionately as she felt those long slender fingers began to dance along her spine.  
  
She surrendered herself to their shared desires, the Abyss forgotten about for a time; as it always was. A long time passed before their hunger and need for each other was eventually sated. She didn't care how long the two were together; for her, even a brief word of greeting between them was enough to buoy her spirit. With regret, the two parted ways. She held no animosity at the separation; she understood. They both had sworn an Oath; they both had a Duty.  
  
With a sigh of longing, she squared her shoulders and once again resumed her post. She was secure in the knowledge that were she to waiver, were she to fall, her beloved would be there to help her find herself again. Her paramour was the only one who could come close to understanding what it was like to be so utterly alone with only her Oath and Duty to accompany her.  
  
So she stood there looking into the Abyss. Waiting for the time when the Abyss would begin to look back into her with a mix of fear and longing.  
  
**********  
  
Hotaru Tomoe slowly opened her tired eyes and looked around the dark room. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was just passed 2 in the morning. She frowned slightly at the display, then rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Not able to return to her dreams, she slipped out of her covers and quietly opened her bedroom door. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the fourteen year old girl yawned as she walked silently to the bathroom; careful not to wake her Mamas and her Papa.   
  
Once in the bathroom, she filled a cup of water and drank it. She paused for a moment to look at herself in the mirror, and smiled softly. Since her last 'growth spurt' she was much stronger than she was before; although still weaker than 'normal' girls her age were. Not only that, her body had begun to develop. She saw a blush creep across her face as she recalled the time that Michiru-Mama had commented that soon she would become a young woman. It wasn't the 'talk' that she had given Hotaru that caused her blush, though. It was what happened afterwards when Haruka-Papa had pulled her to the side and gave her advice on how to pick up girls. It was strange how most of her suggestions seemed to revolve around Chibi-Usa.  
  
She didn't know what had given Haruka-Papa the idea that she liked girls the way Haruka-Papa and Michiru-Mama did. While she wasn't as bad as some of the Inners were, she knew where her growing interest lay...sort of; she was a little bit curious though; just a little bit, mind you. She wished that she could find someone who could understand her loneliness, someone who wouldn't care about the terrible powers she held within her.  
  
Hotaru sighed and walked out of the bathroom, turning the light off as she left. As she crept back to her room, she paused and cocked her head to one side. She heard something coming from downstairs. Curiosity getting the better of her, she softly walked down the stairs; careful not to make any noise. Once downstairs she saw a soft glow coming from behind the door to the music room. As she approached the closed door, she noticed that it was slightly ajar.  
  
She pushed against the door, opening it just a bit more, and looked into the room. She recognized the sounds of one of Michiru-Mama's violin concerts as she saw that several changes had been made to the room. First, a high-backed chair had been placed inside facing away from the door. Second, there were candles everywhere and every one of them were lit; casting a warm glow throughout the room.  
  
Hotaru listened to the music and, after a moment, recognized what was playing. The name of the composer escaped her for the moment, but the slow soft tones of Michiru-Mama's violin brought a tear to her eye. She remembered that Haruka-Papa didn't like it when Michiru-Mama played that piece, she said that it was too depressing. Hotaru had to agree and remembered that the only CD in the house that had that song on it was filled with similar sad and mournful songs.  
  
As she listened, she frowned slightly as she heard something that definitely wasn't part of the music. There, she heard it again. It took her a little bit, but she finally recognized what the sound was. It was a quite soft sob.  
  
Hotaru stood there as the music came to an end. She didn't know if she should announce her presence and see if whoever was inside was alright or if she should quietly leave what was obviously a private moment. While still trying to make up her mind, her decision was made for her.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed, Hotaru-chan?" she heard Setsuna-Mama say from inside the room.  
  
Hotaru jumped at the sound of the voice. Knowing that she couldn't hide anything from Setsuna-Mama, she decided to see what; if anything; was wrong. "I couldn't sleep. I got up to get a drink of water and I heard something coming from downstairs." she said as she opened the door wide enough for her to slip inside. "Are...are alright Setsuna-Mama?"  
  
It was quiet in the room as Hotaru slowly walked forward. "No, Hotaru-chan. I'm not alright."  
  
Hotaru was surprised that Setsuna-Mama had admitted that something was wrong. As she came around the chair, she had to suppress a gasp of shock as she saw the tear-streaked face of the Guardian of Time. Not caring that she was bigger that she use to be and had grown out of such things, Hotaru quickly moved forward and found her way into Setsuna-Mama's lap and hugged her parental figure.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hotaru asked worriedly.  
  
"I was just...remembering."  
  
Hotaru waited patiently for the older woman to continuing speaking. Finally she looked around the room and said, "I've never liked the dark. Especially when it's so quiet."  
  
"You're afraid of the dark?" Hotaru asked with wide eyes.  
  
Smiling slightly, the green haired woman shook her head and said, "No. It's not like that. It just brings back painful memories. It reminds me of someone who I lost long ago."  
  
Hotaru frowned slightly then looked up and asked, "Were they from the Silver Millennium?"  
  
Setsuna nodded slightly and answered. "Yes. I lost someone very special to me Someone who I cared about more that anything."  
  
Hotaru tried to rack her brain for any clues to who Setsuna-Mama was talking about, knowing that she remembered more about of the Moon Kingdom that the rest of the Senshi who had been reincarnated did. Drawing a blank, she asked "Who was he?"  
  
"Not he. She."  
  
Hotaru's eyes went wide as she said, "You mean that you're like Haruka-Papa and Michiru-Mama?"  
  
"Not exactly, no." Setsuna said with a small chuckle. "Don't worry, though. I'm not going to make any suggestions to you about how to pick up Chibi-Usa."  
  
Sighing in relief Hotaru asked, "Who was she?"  
  
Setsuna was silent for a few moments. "Forgive me, Hotaru-chan. I'm not ready to talk about her."  
  
"Ok." Hotaru said, doing her best to hide her disappointment. It hurt seeing Setsuna-Mama looking so sad. "Was...was she sent forward? I remember that the Queen was able to save a lot of people like she did with us."  
  
Setsuna shut her eyes tightly and said in a quite voice, "No. She disappeared just before Beryl attacked. If she had still been alive then she would have been able to stop what happened before it began."  
  
"Oh." Hotaru said in a small voice. Whoever this person was, she must have been very powerful. After all, not even Sailor Saturn had been able to prevent the Moon Kingdom's fall.  
  
"It's late, Hotaru-chan. You'd better go back to bed."  
  
"Will...will you be alright Setsuna-Mama?"  
  
"Don't worry about me, Hotaru-chan."  
  
"Alright." Hotaru said. She gave Setsuna a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before she slipped out of her lap.  
  
Setsuna listened as the door behind her was shut and followed the sounds of her daughter walking up the stairs. She then lifted the remote control to the sound system and started the CD from the beginning. She listened to the melancholy song as fresh tears began to brim in her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry." she whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you needed me the most, Ranko."  
  
**********  
To be continued...  
  
I know, I know...why the heck is SoftRogue putting out yet another fic?   
Especially when he has so many on his plate already?  
  
Well...I was playing around on the Crossover Creator & Challenge page, and   
I got the rolls that you see above and below. And...I got the thinking.  
(Yes, I know that that is a dangerous thing) Before I knew it, I had   
this great idea! Since my other serious (read: dark) fic (The Crow: Land  
of the Rising Sun) is stalled, I decided to try my hand at another serious  
fic and hope that I can get TC:LotRS moving.  
  
As always, any comments can be sent to whiteb100@hotmail.com   
  
The Sailor Moon/Ranma 1/2 Crossover Creator can be found @  
www.beeftrapeze.com/challenge/main.html  
  
A-6) Opening song: Turn on the radio (whatever station it's already on) and start writing!  
B-1) Pretense: Ranma is a Sailor Scout! (use Table AA)  
AA-1) Rei's fire reading was wrong.  
C-3) Ranma's entrance: Ranma is fed up with Nerima, moves to Juuban.  
D-3) Plot: The return of an old enemy.  
E-6) Ranma's fiancée's: Are an occasional comic-relief insertion.  
F-5) This story: Takes place after canon Ranma.  
G-2) Ranma was involved with (Scout Table) in the Silver Millenium (roll again).  
BB-12) Sailor Pluto.  
G-1) Ranma is involved with (roll on Sailor Scout Table)  
BB-13) Sailor Saturn.  
  
This fic has been brought to you by  
the letters S and M and the numbers 6 and 9.  
And a special grant from  
SoftRogue  
whiteb100@hotmail.com  
  
2/11/3 


End file.
